


Don't You Forget About Me

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, BL, Bandaid, Fluff, Gay, Hinakoma - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Unrequited Love, but the other couples are seen a few times uwu, danganronpa - Freeform, hajimexnagito, ibukixmikan, killing game, komhina centered, sdr2 - Freeform, soniaki, soniaxchiaki, this was a prompt aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: A new motive hits the island, causing some classmates to lose their memories. Will this drive a wedge into the blooming relationships between them, especially Hajime and Nagito?Dude it's pretty much all Komahina but the others are there.I can publish a short one shot here, as a treat.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki & Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, ibuki mioda & Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Don't You Forget About Me

Nagito and his boyfriend fell in love in the middle of a killing game.

It's really something an no ordinary person would expect. I mean, two people falling in love as people continue to drop dead all around them? But these were no ordinary people, as they would later find out. Perhaps that's why it happened three times over.

Sonia Nevermind, Ultimate Princess, had fallen in love with the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami. Ultimate Musician Ibuki Mioda, started dating Mikan Tsumiki, Ultimate Nurse. And Nagito…well, he was lucky enough to get Hajime Hinata to fall in love with him. Yes, the Ultimate Lucky Student and...the Ultimate Ahoge, I guess. Poor Hajime, he couldn't seem to recall his Ultimate-level talent.

But it seems Nagito's luck had finally caught up with him in the form of Hajime. Everything that had happened seemed worth it for a Ultimate to reciprocate his feelings, despite everything. I guess attempted murder was really sexy on him. Or, maybe when he got tied up...

Anyways with four people already gone, the remaining students were expecting a new motive anytime now. Nagito was not that fond of these rare peaceful days, if no one died how would his precious Ultimates achieve even more hope?! But then again, he could spend more happy times with his precious Hajime.

They'd lounge around, going for walks, going to the beach and such and just be happy. Often during the night, Nagito would even sneak in his cottage in the middle of the night and have a bit of fun. But they all knew the peaceful times wouldn't last forever. At least, not with Monokuma around, of course.

And on this particular morning, chaos rained down upon the Ultimates one more.

The day for Nagito started out like any other. He woke up before the sun, as he often did with his poor sleeping habits. He had brought home quite a lot of books from the library so naturally he sat around, fully-dressed and ready for the day, reading his latest book, Blood Brothers. Concealed inside said book, was Limbless Hajime. Just kidding...probably.

Twenty minutes after the Monokuma Announcement went off, he bookmarked his spot and sauntered over to the restaurant. The first thing he saw was his favourite Ultimate couple other than him and Hajime, Sonia and Chiaki, sitting in the corner.

Sonia looked extremely troubled and concerned while Chiaki herself looked desperate as she pleaded with her girlfriend. Nagito cocked his head. 'Strange, I didn't know they were having a fight.'

As Nagito continued to watch the spectacle out of the corner of his eye, more people began to trickle in. The people who stood out the most out of the group was Ibuki and Mikan. Mikan looked...more stressed out than usual and Ibuki looked kind of...defeated and sad. 

"Mikan, it's Ibuki! What's going on with you??!" 

Nagito turned at the sound of another voice. "Sonia, it's Chiaki! I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

"But I'm not gay! I don't even know you!"

"What? Sonia, all you do is yearn over Lindsey Jordan, you're hecking gay!"

"Snail Mail is amazing but I've never done that!" 

Okay, now something was definitely going on. Sonia and Mikan were definitely confused and no one knew what was going on. Hajime. Hajime would be here soon. He always knew what to do. Hajime would help them all. 

And as if on cue Hajime wandered into the resident with a bemused expression, scratching at his frazzled hair. Nagito immediately perked up at the sight of his love and rang over to hold his hand.

"Hajime, good morning, love, thank goodness you're here. Some people a-"

"Have we met?" Hajime interrupts suddenly. Nagito freezes. W H A T?

"Heheh, that's funny Hajime. But seriously, we need your he-"

"I...don't know you," The brunet insists, "please let go of me." 

H U H?

Nagito immediately released him. Hajime sighed and wandered over to main table, muttering something about being hungry. 

'Hajime, what's wrong with you..?'

"Upupupu!~" A sickening, high voice laughs suddenly. Everyone naturally turns at the sound of Monokuma's voice.

"By now you've noticed something's off with a few of your classmates~"

"What did you do to Ibuki's pretty nurse!?" Ibuki demands. 

"Upupupu~ It seems our Sonia, our Mikan, and our Hajime have forgotten about you all. Oh dear! What a thrilling motive!~" 

"Wait, so, they can't remember anythin?'" Akane pipes in. 

"Memory loss..?" Hajime mumbles. 

"How much do they remember?" Chiaki asks.

"Well~ they know they're in a killing game with people but they don't remember any of you. Their poor significant others, upupu! Think of the killing! One of you get fed up with the memory loss issues and snap?! Think of the murders! Have fun killing!" Monokuma chirps out before promptly taking his leave.

"Significant others? I'm supposedly dating one of you?" Hajime speaks up. 

"Pfft, yeah! That creep right there!" Hiyoko snickers, pointing at the sad, fluffy-haired boy. Nagito rubs his neck sheepishly. 

"But I'm not gay..." Hajime insists.

"That's right. Hajime is bi! Like my lovely Mikan!" Ibuki chimes in.

"W-We're dating?!" Mikan exclaims incredulously. 

"Yep! But don't worry, Ibuki will take care of you until you until you remember her!" Ibuki tells her.

"And...I'm dating this girl?" Sonia says, gesturing to the peach-haired girl standing beside her.

"Yes." Chiaki confirms. 

"And I'm friends with all of you?" Hajime asks hesitantly. Everyone nods in confirmation. "I...need to lie down." He mumbles, holding his forehead.

"Hajime!" Nagito calls after him but it seems it's in vain. Hajime has already left. 

"Perhaps in the meantime we should let the three rest and digest this new information." Chiaki suggests. Nagito nods in agreement. "I'll come check on you later." She tells Sonia. Sonia sighs.

"Thank you."

"Ibuki will visit you too!" She tells Mikan.

"T-Thank you.."

"Then, let's split up for the day. Come on Nekomaru, I got some new moves to challenge you with! Then maybe you can do 'It' to me!" Akane says. Nekomaru grins, smacking his fist against his open flat palm.

"You got it. But before we leave for the beach, I've got to take a shhhiiitttt!"

Nekomaru and Akane disappear, enthusiastically talking to each other. Everyone else slowly trickle out one by one. Nagito is the last to leave, deciding to return to his cottage for now.

================================================================================

Nagito, finding himself missing Hajime, decided to go visit his cottage. Chiaki had suggested they all keep their distance from their forgetful friends until they adjust, but the needy boy missed his manz!

He slowly approaches the cottage door, hesitating before knocking. Is Hajime even going to be alright with seeing him? Only one way to find out, I suppose.

He softly raps against the door, and wrings his hands anxiously as he waits. He hears gentle rustling inside the cottage and the door is opened by an exhausted-looking Hajime. Nagito smiles.

"Hello Hajime." He greets him. Hajime smiles politely.

"Hey. Ah, this is embarrassing but could you remind who you might be?" He asks.

Nagito's face briefly twists in a hurt expression but he quickly regains his composure. Hajime winces in guilt, realizing the pain he's causing him by his memory loss.

Nagito extends a hand for him to shake. "I'm Nagito Komaeda."

Hajime takes his hand. "Pleasure, Nagito. Ah, wait, you're the one I'm dating, right?" Nagito shrugs.

"Yeah, more or less. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk. Um, as friends of course." 

"Yeah, sure."

Hajime steps outside, shutting the door behind him. Nagito gestures for him to walk alongside him and they start walking casually, heading in the direction of the beach. 

"Um, maybe you could tell you a bit about yourself? I mean, it can't be bad considering I was attracted to you, right?" Hajime suggests.

"Okay, let's see. When I was little the plane I was on got hijacker but then a meteor struck, killing the hijacker also my parents, terrible luck right? But I got all of their inheritance, incredible luck, eh? I also got kidnapped by a serial killer but when no one payed my ransom he just stuffed me in a trash bag and left me alone. But surprise surprise! There was a winning lottery ticket in there, it was the ultimate jackpot, incredible right?! I got diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia and lymphoma and was supposed to die a long while ago. Oh well! And then I won the lottery to attend Hope's Peak!" He explained quickly, with an odd look here and there.

Hajime just started at him, utterly confused and terrified. "Is that...all true?" He whispers, horrified. 

Nagito shrugs in response, flashing him a teasing smile. "Who knows?" He responds, ending any further discussion on the matter before it can begin. 

Hajime shyly stared down at their walking feet. "Could you tell me...about us?" He mumbles, embarrassed. Nagito cocks a curious eyebrow.

"Us?" He repeats. Hajime's cheeks flush slightly.

"We're dating, right? Could you tell me about that?"

"I can try. Let's see...well, we formally met on the beach, before the killing game started. We were pretty close up until the first trial when you found out I tried to kill someo-"

"You WHAT?!" Hajime interrupts, horrified. 

"Okay, I can expand on that. I had it set so the power would go out, we were having a party, you see, and a knife taped under the table. I was going to kill the person closest to me, which I know realize would've been you, Hajime." He mutters guiltily. 

"You were going to kill me?!"

"But I didn't." He reminds him. Hajime's eyes flash with anger.

"How did I ever fall in love with a murderer?!" He spits. 

"Ah, Hajime, let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear it! We're done here!" He spits, words laced with anger.

"Hajime, wait!" He calls but Hajime has already taken off, sprinting back towards his cottage.

Nagito lets out a sigh of defeat, shoulders slumping slightly. In hindsight, perhaps he shouldn't have told him that.

================================================================================

"P-Please stop! I don't know you!" Mikan shrieks, running around the restaurant, Ibuki hot on her trail.

"Ibuki just wants to talk with you!" Ibuki responds eagerly. 

Nagito sighs, resting his chin on the table he was sitting at. It was breakfast time, and by now most people had arrived. He let's out another soft sigh as he noted that Hajime hadn't showed up yet. 

Chiaki entered the restaurant then, Sonia following behind, their fingers intertwined. He cocks his head curiously. Had they rekindled their love so easily? Why couldn't it be that simple with Hajime?

Chiaki muttered something to her girlfriend who nodded in reply before she comes and sits across from Nagito. "Hey hey." She says softly.

"Hello Chiaki." He replies dutifully. 

"Have you spoken to Hajime since...you know..."

Nagito sits up. "You're just asking because you feel obligated to."

"Maybe...but I also care about you. And Hajime would want me to make sure you're okay...I think."

"We hung out a little yesterday," He tells Chiaki, "but then I made the mistake of telling him about my attempted murder and he freaked out. He hates me now, I'm sure." Chiaki nods thoughtfully.

"He'll come around...probably. He did last time." She assures him. 

"I'll just have to wait until after the motive, I guess. But things look well between you and Sonia." He comments. Chiaki's cheeks tint pink. 

"Yeah...she said she thought I was attractive when she first saw me. Which would've been the start of the motive." She tells him. 

"I'm happy for you." He tells his friend honestly and Chiaki grins in response. 

Just then, the only person who was missing makes an appearance. Hajime Hinata, looking and feeling awkward as heck, was lingering in the doorway, shuffling his feet. He scans the room and makes eye contact with Nagito. Nagito waves shyly and Hajime turns away, going to get some food. 

"I'll talk to him." Chiaki offers, leading her seat. She approaches Hajime and starts talking to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Komaeda idly picks at his bagel as Chiaki continues to, well, lecture Hajime. Finally with a loud groan, Hajime leaves her and approaches Nagito. Nagito automatically tenses as he draws nearer. 

Hajime only speaks five words;

"Titty Typhoon. Half an hour."

Nagito didn't need to be told twice.

================================================================================

A half an hour passed and Nagito dutifully showed up on the third island on time. And like he said, Hajime was leaning up against the wall, waiting for him. When he noticed Nagito approaching, he let out a soft sigh and pushed himself off the wall. 

"Hajime, what do I owe the pleasure?" He asks politely. Hajime folds his arms over his chest. 

"Chiaki convinced me to try and get over it. If the other me could get over it then I suppose I can too...eventually."

The white-haired boy smiles gratefully. "I appreciate it, Hajime."

"So what happened after the first trial?"

"...They tied me up in the old building," The floofball continues, a slight blush dusting his cheek, "you quite liked me in that position, you know~ You came by every day and we talked for hours...eventually you just came to make out and we started dating..."

Hajime cocks his head. "Is that true?" He wonders. Nagito smirks.

"Embarrassed about that? Maybe I should get tied up again and we'll see what happens~" He teases. Hajime's ears turn pink.

"Shut upppp!" He moans, flustered. 

"Perhaps...I can remind you of that..?" He murmurs, stepping closer to Hajime. The brunet's face turns crimson.

"H-Huh?!" 

Nagito's face stretches into a lopsided grin. "Just kidding!~"

Hajime scoots a little closer to him. "I mean...you could kiss me, if you want. No homo though." He mutters. Nagito laughs softly.

"I'm wearing socks so it's okay." He assures him before initiating the kiss. Hajime immediately melts into the kiss, it just feels so right to him. Nagito's taste of cinnamon and vanilla tasted so foreign but at the same time so familiar. Why hadn't they been doing this all along.

Eventually Nagito breaks away from him, needing to get some air. "Ha...Hajime...."

"Nagito..."

They both stare at each other for a moment. Hajime opens his mouth to say something but before he can they're interrupted. 

DING DONG BING BONG

skrrcchhhh...

"A body has been discovered! Everyone, please gather at the Library!"

The Library? That was just down the street!

==============================================================================

Mikan, Ibuki, and Hiyoko were dead.

Apparently Mikan got fed up with Ibuki and put an end to her. And Hiyoko caught her in the act, so...

The afternoon the day after the trial, Nagito was just chilling in his cottage, relaxing. He was laying back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Hajime and Sonia should have regained their memories by now. Chiaki will be thrilled. 

Suddenly there's a hard rapping on his door. Nagito let's out a quizzical hum, rolling off the bed and jogging across the room to get the door. On the other side was his favourite brunet.

"Hajime!" He greets him, pleasantly surprised. Hajime doesn't reply, at least not using his words. He lurches forward, throwing his arms around his boyfriend and holding on to him tightly. Nagito doesn't hesitate to reciprocate in turn. 

"What do I owe the pleasure?" He asks softly.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I forgot you." Hajime mumbles into Nagito's shirts. The white-haired boy smiles softly, stroking his spiky hair. 

"It wasn't your fault." He assures him.

"And you were so nice to me!"

"Ah, so you remember what happened while your memories were gone as well."

Hajime holds him at arms-length. "You still got me to be attracted to you when I barely knew you. That's incredible." He muses, mostly to himself. Nagito chuckles. 

"As if I'd give up on your affections so easily~"

"I'm glad you didn't. I'd be happy to fall in love with you over and over."

"You're such a cheeseball when no one's around, Hajime." Nagito murmurs, pleased, leaning forward to seal Hajime's lips in a kiss. 

There was undeniably a special bond between the two.


End file.
